My Kingdom Hearts Story
by peygoodwin
Summary: Peyton want's an adventure and after wishing to be apart of kingdom hearts she sent to Destiny Islands and becomes best friends with Kairi, travels with Sora and might just get her first kiss with Riku...
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

**Prologue**

Peyton's friends had just left her house after coming over to play kingdom hearts with her. She got ready for bed as she saw the time. 11:11. Make a wish, Peyton thought.

_I wish I could be part of Kingdom Hearts._

She sighed as the clock changed, knowing that would never happen to her in a million years. Peyton hopped in bed and fell fast asleep hoping my dreams would take me some where good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 1**

**Chapter 1**

She looked around the room. Well, she tried to look around the room but it was to dark. "Hello," she said taking a step further into the darkness. As her foot hit the floor the room lit up.

The floor was green with picture of Snow White on it. Wait…Snow White? That was in the kingdom hearts game. Three platforms appeared and voice called to her.

"So much to do, so little time…take your time. Don't be afraid."

Just then three objects appeared on the platforms. One was a sword, the destructive warrior. The second one had two smaller swords, the strong friend. And the last one was bow and arrow, the loyal protector.

"Choose wisely," the voice said.

She stared at the sword with awe. A destructive warrior, she thought. "I can be a warrior if I need to but destructive no way." She said aloud. "I'm very loyal and I can be a protector but I have never really had good aim."

She turned to the small swords, "So I guess I choose these." She grabbed them and the other two disappeared.

"You have chosen the power of friendship and love. The courage to stick up for what is right. The strength to deal with difficult situations. The one who wields a dark and light sword. You are the wielder of the balance blades" The voice said.

The scene changed, she was now on a wooden balcony. It was between two trees looking out to the beach. There where four people on it.

She walked to the man on her left. "What scares you?" He asked her.

"Probably, being alone."

The next one asked, "What do you plan to accomplish in life?"

"Well, I plan to explore and see rare sights."

"What is most important to you?

"Friendship, of course."

She turned to the last boy standing there. He turned around and to her surprise it was Riku.

"Your journey will begin soon. Always remember that even though dark is strong, light will always win in the end." He said.

Then everything disappeared and she was falling again, and as she fell she started to fell tired.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1**

**Chapter 2**

Peyton felt something shaking her shoulder as she slept. She tried ignoring it but just couldn't. She turned around quickly her arm swinging and hitting someone right in the nose.

She could now hear people laughing.

"She got you good Riku." A boy's voice said.

Peyton opened her eyes to see a boy with silver hair, with back turned to her, clutching his nose. Another boy but younger with dark hair, spiky, and he was laughing. Next to him was a girl with short red hair laughing with him, they all had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked. The boy with silver hair turned around.

"I'm Riku, he's Sora and she's Kairi." He said pointing to each person. "Who are you?"

She shook his hand and said, "Peyton, but you can call me Pey. Do you know where I am?"

He nodded, "Destiny Islands. Do you know how you got here?"

She thought for a minute and shook her head, "I have no idea, and actually all I can remember about me is my name."

All three had shocked faces. "You can't remember anything?" Kairi asked. She shook her head again.

"If you want you can stay with me," Kairi said. She smiled and nodded.

Peyton stayed on Destiny Islands with them for a couple of months till the game finally began. They had already collected most of the items when Sora and Riku got in to an argument about naming the raft.

"We should call it Excalibur," Sora said.

"No, it should be named Highwind," Riku argued back.

Peyton sighed, "Boy's, let's settle this later. I think we should get the rest of the stuff."

Riku met her brown eyes when he looked up and nodded. She looked really pretty with the sun beaming down on her. Her long curly hair, two strands of hair in the front came back to form a braid while the rest was left flowing. She wore a pair of brown shorts and a forest green tank top. Her shoes were these brown tennis shoes.

He smiled at her. Riku wasn't going to tell anyone but he had a soft spot for Peyton, in simple words a huge crush. Kairi knew that Peyton had a crush on Riku and had a good feeling Riku felt the same and hoped that they would both just admit there feelings.

"Yeah, Sora, you and I can go get some fish, while Peyton and Riku can go get the cloth and coconuts," Kairi said coming up to the group.

Peyton nodded. She and Riku made there way to the other side of the island, and climbed up the ladder to the tree hut to get the cloth.

"Hey Riku?" Peyton asked

"Yeah," He said almost reaching the top.

"Well, do you think…that maybe we might find…that we could possibly find my world?" She asked him.

He was taken aback by this question. If she were to find her world then she would be leaving him. Did she not like it here?

"Riku?" she asked.

He hopped on to the wooden floor, "Yeah, it's possible."

She began to say something when all the sudden the leg of the ladder she was standing on broke in half and she fell backwards. She screamed a little till Riku caught her left hand with his right. She grabbed onto the other side of his arm with her right hand.

"I got you," he said calmly, pulling her up to stand next to him. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said.

They walked into the hut where a log bench was and where a piece of cloth was hanged on the side of the wall. Riku went over and gently pulled it off the wall. "Ok now we got to get the coconuts." He said walking right back out.

"Wait Riku," Peyton called, and he turned back around to her, "thanks for catching me back there. I know it wasn't that big of a deal but still…"

"Peyton, you are a big deal to me." He said. They both blushed. "I mean don't worry about it." He added.

She smiled, "Ok let's go get those coconuts."

Riku watched as she ran off to the other side of the tree house where all the trees were. She reached over the railing and grabbed a coconut.

"What are you staring at?" she asked Riku.

He shook his head, "nothing."

She nodded and continued picking off the coconuts.

When they had got six coconuts they headed back to where the raft was.

"Hey Kairi, we bought our stuff back." Riku called to her.

"What took ya'll so long?" Sora asked.

"Does it matter since I'm captain?" Riku challenged.

"What? Your not captain! We didn't even choose one yet." Sora demanded.

"The usual," Riku said, getting into his place.

"Ok boys, you know the rules," Peyton said.

"If I win I get to be captain, you?" Sora asked.

Riku thought for a minute, "I say winner gets to share a paopu fruit with one of the girls."

"What?"

"READY…"

"Winner gets to share a paopu fruit with one of them."

"SET…"

"Wait, I-"

"GO!"

The race began and they both ran really fast. Both girls watched till they were out of sight.

"So Peyton, how was your alone time with Riku?" Kairi asked her friend who was only a few months older than her.

"Shut up Kairi! I told you Riku doesn't like me like that." She said.

"How do you know that? He could really secretly be in love with you."

"Really, me and Riku. Can you even picture us together?" She asked.

Kairi sat there in silence and didn't answer. Peyton looked down at the ground her feet kicking the sand.

"Pey, the thing is that you guys would be perfect for each other. You would complete each other." Kairi finally replied.

Before Peyton could say anything the boys were running back into view. Sora was in the lead at first until Riku got some new found strength and ran faster wining. "I guess the rafts named Highwind and I'm captain." Riku said smiling.


End file.
